Delicious!
by x.Sasaa
Summary: In which food have big parts on their relationships. Various couples, oneshot collection.  Chapter 5: Pocky
1. Parfait

**Title: Delicious!**

**Pairing(s): Various couples, might be major or minor.**

**Warning: OOC, fluffy, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: I don't know why, but I've been in a writing mood lately. So, yeah. Here, enjoy this random idea of mine x3.**

Chapter 1: Parfait - Rimahiko

"Welcome to the Parfait Palace! I'm Kiyoka and what would you like today?" A waitress, wearing a pink and white frilly outfit, asked the two teenagers sitting in front of each other at the corner booth at a parfait place.

"What would you like, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked, turning his gaze from the menu to the girl in front of him.

"I'm not sure.." The blonde answered, her eyes shifting from left to right, looking at all the available frozen treats the shop has to offer.

"What would you recommend?" The boy questioned the waitress standing right next to him.

"Well, we have a special offer for the day!" She said in a cheery voice, "Would you like to make your own parfait? A costum-made one just for you!"

"Yeah, sure, I'll take that. Rima-chan, what flavour do you want to choose?"

"I want vanilla. Do you mind, Nagi?"

"No, it's fine." The boy in question smiled at her in reassurance, "I'll take green tea and wild berry, please." (yes, a weird combination indeed.)

"Coming right up!"

* * *

"Enjoy your parfait! If you have anything you want to add, just call me!" And she left Nagi and Rima with a mega-sized parfait between the two.

"Um..." Rima observed the treat before them, "How are we supposed to finish this?"

The Fujisaki boy sweatdropped, "Let's just get started on them and see if we can finish it."

"Good idea." It was not until a few scoops that Rima gave up, "Nagi..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't eat anymore..." The curly-haired girl moaned, sinking back to her chair, "you finish the whole thing."

"Wha-" He opened his mouth in shock, resembling a fish in need of water, "but-"

"Do it." The petite girl glared at him with the Rima'sDeathGlare®.

"Riiight."

"Now!"

And the purple-haired teen started to scoop huge amounts of parfait inside his mouth as the other smiled in contentment.

"Good."

It was not until a few minutes that Nagihiko feels his stomach getting fuller and sicker by the second.

"I can't eat anymore..." He complained, glaring daggers at the haven't-reduced-in-size 3-colored parfait.

Rima sighed, grabbing her own spoon and scooped a tiny bit. "I can eat just... a little more."

"Okay." The boy nodded.

"In one condition."

"Which would be..."

"You have to eat some more too."

Hazel eyes widen in shock once again, staring unbelieveingly at the girl, "Seriously?"

Rima nodded, placing the spoon filled with the vanilla-flavoured frozen treat in her mouth, and said, "Your turn."

Nagihiko sighed and eat a bit more. Rima snapped at him, saying that it's not enough. So he scooped some more. And he didn't realize that Rima hasn't been eating anymore.

The waitress, Kiyoka, walked over to them to check if they need anything. But instead, she saw Rima yelling at the poor boy for not eating enough. She giggled, and mumbled, "He's so whipped."

**~Owari~**

**A/N: ... This was a lot better in my head! T3T I don't know why it turns out like this. Sorry. Please review if you feel like reviewing! **

**Bye,**

**~Sasa**


	2. Lollipop

**Title: Delicious!**

**Pairing(s): Various couples, might be major or minor.**

**Warning: OOC, fluffy, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: I wrote this in the middle of watching "Atashinchi no Danshi", and it was a really funny show and you should watch it if you haven't already! ^^ Well, who cares about that, and... enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2: Lollipop – Amuto

:flashback:

"Amu-chan, will you please babysit Ami for the day? Mama and Papa are going on a date today!" Amu's mom questioned her oldest daughter during breakfast.

"Yeah, fine." The pink-haired girl replied, not looking up from the magazine she's reading.

"Thank you so much, Amu-chan! I knew you're a good older sister!"

:end of flashback:

Which explains why Amu's stuck wandering around a small candy store, watching Ami running from place to place, grabbing candies and chocolates and other sweet things she could see.

"Onee-chan!" Ami called, showing her older sister a bag full of candies.

"I'm coming," The older of the two responded, standing up and walking over to her sister.

Ami thrust the bag of candy into her sister's hands for her to pay. Ran, Miki, and Suu floated over near Amu to see what kind of candies Ami had chosen.

"Wah! Marshmallows!" Pointed Ran.

"Cookies, desu~" Replied Suu happily.

"Lollipops! The shapes and colors are so artistic!" Miki stated rather excitedly.

* * *

"Ikuto-nya~" A cat chara said, motioning to Amu, Ami, and her charas, "Let's bother them-nya~"

Ikuto smirked, and cat ears + tail appeared on him. "Let's."

* * *

"I want the cherry one!" Ran yelled, grabbing a red lollipop from the bag Amu placed on the table.

"I want the blueberry one!" Then Miki followed her sister and grab a lollipop.

"Suu wants the milk one, desu~" Then the green chara snatched a white piece of candy from the bag.

"Boo." Suddenly a face appeared in front of Amu, successfully making her face beet red.

"Ikuto!" She screamed, "You baka-hentai-cosplay-neko!"

"Cosplay?" Ikuto and Yoru both sweatdropped. (Does anybody remember this scene from episode 3?)

"Sorry! I'm just really really exhausted." She sighed and dropped herself on the couch, Ikuto following suit. Except he's sitting really close to her. Way too close for comfort.

"Move over," The pinkette pushed the boy beside her, and he moved a tiny bit, "What do you want, anyway?"

"Is it wrong to visit my little strawberry?" He smirked at her teasingly.

"..." The other can't say anything in reply, but she could feel a little blood rushing up her cheeks, giving them a hint of color.

Ikuto laughed a bit. Even one sentence could make her blush. It was so easy to tease her, and it's good entertainment for him, too.

"Ikuto-nya~" Yoru called, making his presence known by coming out from inside the bag which held the sweets she bought earlier. "Look what I found-nya~" The cat chara showed Ikuto a pink lollipop with a picture of a strawberry on it.

The older boy smirked, glancing at Amu who's ignoring him, pretending as if the earlier teasing incident didn't happen. "Let me have it."

"Okay-nya~" Yoru floated over to his bearer and hand it to him, "And mine is this milk one-nya~"

The blue-haired boy accepted the candy Yoru gave him, and was about to open the plastic that covers the sweet until Amu stopped him.

"Stop it! It's Ami's candy! Not yours so put it back!" She yelled, trying to take the pink treat back form him, but failing miserably because he's at least a head taller than her.

"But I want a strawberry-flavoured treat today..." Ikuto titled his head and started teasing her (again).

"T-then buy your o-own!" The pinkette tried to say it in a strong and cool way, but the tiny amount of space between her and Ikuto is enough to make her stutter.

"Aww, come on, Amu." He leaned in and Amu closed her eyes tightly as Ikuto leaned in closer, closer, closeeerr... and bite her ear.

"Stop it! Ikuto!" She pushed him away, but (again) failed because he's a lot stronger than her. "Argghh.. fine! Whatever! Do what you want!"

"Really?"

Ikuto smirked in victory as he leaned in closer to the girl. And when he cupped her face in his hands, he knows that the candy isn't going to be his only strawberry-flavoured treat for the day.

**~Owari~**

**A/N: I updated this story instead of Kukai's Dating Lessons because the chapter I'm writing now is really hard to write. So, yeah. Review please! ^^**

**~Sasa**


	3. Sugar Cookies

**Title: Delicious**

**Pairing(s): Various couples, might me major or minor**

**Warning: OOC, fluffy, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is too short for you liking. I'm so sorry! That's said, well.. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 3: Sugar Cookies**

"Kairi-kun, hand Yaya the butter please!" Yaya said, extending her hand to receive the ingredient she asked for.

The boy glanced to the side, reaching towards the piece of yellow dairy before handing it to the older girl.

She nodded her thanks, returning back to the batter she's working on. Kairi watched her every movement with his careful eyes. The girl in question is making sugar cookies as a treat for Hoshina Utau, who's going to have a concert later that evening.

"Ne, Kairi-kun, did Yaya forget anything?" He stopped daydreaming when he heard her voice.

"I don't think so." The blue-eyed boy pushed his glasses up to look at the mixture inside the big, white bowl the Ace was holding.

"Yosh!" Yaya exclaimed, punching the air with her fist, her pigtails bouncing in a matching enthusiastic movement. "This is going to be the best snack ever!"

The other smiled unconsciously. A tiny one, but a smile nontheless.

Yaya hummed a cheerful song as she placed a spoonful of batter on the surface of the pan that she will put inside the oven for it to bake.

A little while later...

_DING!_ The oven went off, followed by a girl running towards it in excitement.

The girl smiled happily as she showed Kairi the freshly-baked cookies. "So, what does Kairi-kun think about Yaya's cookie?" She asked, tilting her head an inch to the right.

"It looks pretty decent, Ace." He replied, eyeing the white-gold-brown tricolored treat.

"Awesome!" The hazel-eyed girl squealed, running back to the kitchen, carrying the sweet snack along.

"Kairi-kun!" She called not a minute later.

"Yes?" The youngest Sanjo asked, walking into the kitchen where the girl currently is.

"Can Kairi-kun help Yaya arrange the cookie inside this jar?" The childish girl turned her head to look at him.

"Gladly."

"Yippee!" Yaya squealed again, covering her mouth with her fists like she does when she gets too excited about something.

The younger of the two walked over, carefully placing one cookie over the other inside a transparent jar while the other went to look for a purple ribbon for decoration.

After the concert...

"Utau-chan is the best!" Yaya yelled, throwing her arms in the air in joy. "Ne, Kairi-kun, let's go and give Utau-chan these cookies!"

The boy in question nodded, standing up and walking over much more calmly than the girl did.

"Utau-chaannn!" The Yuiki called, and Utau turned her head to the source of the voice calling out her name.

"Yaya!" She replied, hugging the younger girl, "Long time no see! How are you?"

"Look, look! Yaya baked cookies for Utau-chan!"

"Really?" The blonde asked, and Yaya's pigtails bounced up and down when she nodded vigorously, "Thank you so much!"

"Well, Kairi-kun helped Yaya a little bit," She said truthfully, and Utau nodded at him in greeting.

"That's really nice of you." The popstar pulled the purple ribbon, and a jar full of sprinkled cookie stacks neatly before her amethyst-colored eyes. "Here, have some." She offered.

"Thanks, Utau-channn!" Yaya wasted no time in grabbing a cookie. She took one with the orange sprinkles on top.

"Here, Yaya, hold this for a second." The Tsukiyomi girl said, handing Yaya the cookie jar, "Sanjo-san is calling me, I'll be right back."

Yaya just nodded, as her mouth is filled with a sugary treat. After she swallowed, she grabbed a yellow-sprinkled one and move the jar in front of Kairi. "Would you like one, Kairi-kun?"

The boy shyly reached his hand out to remove a green-sprinkled treat from the jar and bit into the sweet cookie.

"So? What do you think?" Yaya asked, reaching out a hand to pull yet another cookie from the jar.

"It's very sweet." He stated, eyeing the leftover piece he held between his fingers.

"Of course! It's made from sugar." She replied, now holding a cookie covered in red sprinkles.

Kairi cleared his throat, and Yaya looked at him.

"Um," He mumbled, "Would you mind teaching me how to bake these cookies?" He paused for a second before continuing, "My nee-chan's birthday is coming up so I was thinking I could make some of these for her."

The Ace smiled her cute smile, and nodded her head.

Kairi smiled back, a blush slowly rushing up his cheeks and he thought that, _sometimes Ace can be sweeter than a jar full of cookies made from pure sugar_.

**A/N: Er... Yeah. I was going to put a Kutau first, but then I thought that Yairi needs more love ^w^ The next one will be Kutau, I promise. Just so you know, you can request a pairing and have the chapter dedicated to you! Just give me a pairing and the food, and I'll try to write it. It doesn't have to be canon pairings. I'll try to make one of a pairing that I don't usually write to see if I could do it ^^ Drop a review and make my day, please!  
**

**~Sasa**


	4. Pancakes

**Title: Delicious!**

**Pairing(s): Various couples, might be major or minor.**

**Warning: OOC, fluffy, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: Happy belated birthday, Utau! I heart you always~~ ^^ **

Chapter 4: Pancakes

Utau yawned, rubbing her amethyst eyes and stretching her arms. She blinked. Looking to her left, she noticed that the boy that had been there when she fell asleep is no longer present. She didn't want to think, as to her mind is still hazy. Standing up, reached for the door knob and headed downstairs, eyes blinking rather often due to the flourescent lights above her head that hits them.

She found the missing boy in the kitchen, sitting at the dining table, eating cup noodles. She sighed, and walked towards the kitchen counter to grab a cup and make herself a cup of tea.

"Good morning," Kukai greeted cheerfully, grinning at her.

"Morning," She replied back, lifting a pot of hot water and pouring its contents into her cup.

The brown-haired boy stood up and grabbed his now empty cup and threw it into the garbage can by the sink.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend, who, at the moment, was trying to find the pack that has green tea in it.

"Do you have more instant noodles?" She asked back, hands fiddling with the package of green tea she found in the bottom drawer of the counter.

"Let me check..." The boy replied, eyes shifting back and forth, looking for more instant noodles inside the drawer filled with cooking ingredients. "Nope, sorry."

The singer sighed, again, as she stirred the contents of her cup with a small spoon. Taking a sip, she walked over to the couch, leaving her boyfriend to deal with her breakfast dillema. "Well, anything you can cook will be fine."

"Okay, then! How does pancakes sound?" The questioned her, peridot orbs finding its way to meet her purple ones.

"Pretty good." The blonde nodded, taking another sip of her tea.

* * *

"Utau-koi?" Kukai called, "Can you come here for a sec?"

Utau grabbed her empty cup from the table in front of her, and walked over to the counter to refill it before walking over to the boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I can't find the sugar!" He complained, rummaging through all the cooking supplies he could see.

She giggled, and pointed at a corner where a number of small containers are stacked neatly by the stove. "There it is,"

"Oh! Okay, thanks." He smiled, giving her a thumbs-up and a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem," The popstar replied, showing a smile of her own.

Kukai resumed his cooking, grabbing one of the containers at random. Little did he know it isn't sugar...

* * *

"Utau-koi?" He called her a second time, making the girl to turn her attention at him again.

"Yes?"

"The food's ready!" He exclaimed, placing a plate stacked with pancakes in front of her, right next to her now half-empty tea cup.

The blonde looked at it, and it looks pretty decent. No burnt edges except for one she spotted on the pancake at the very bottom. She shrugged, picking up the small bottle of maple syrup he placed later.

Grabbing her knife and fork, she sliced off a good amount, and tasted it. In every princess fairytales, the food that the prince cooked will always taste delicious, and is always 'The best _ I have ever tasted'. But since this is real life, she just have to be honest.

It tastes horrible. It wasn't sweet like it's supposed to be. Then she realized, when I pointed out to the stack of jars, he doesn't know how to tell the difference between salt and sugar. Forcing the pancake down her throat, she called for him.

"Something wrong, Utau?" He asked, sitting down next to her and eyeing the plate filled with pancakes.

"Nothing." She smiled innocently, "But I need you to do me a favor."

"Yep." He answered, grabbed the remote from the couch, and started to channel-surf. "What is it?"

"Why don't you have some of these too?" She offered, cutting a piece of pancake and placed it under his nose.

"Fine." Kukai opened his mouth and Utau placed the food inside his mouth, waiting for his reaction. It came a second later.

His eyes twitched, narrowing to half-glare at his girlfriend.

She giggled a little, and looked at him, "What do you have to say for yourself, Kukai?" She challenged him.

"Damn it!" he cursed instead, standing up and started to pace back and forth, "Who decided that sugar and salt need to look so similar anyway?"

The older of the two smiled, tugged at his hand and pulled him down to sit back on the couch.

"Sorry, Utau..." He lowered his head in embarrassment.

She smiled softly, "Don't worry about it."

"I can't even cook a pancake!" He whined, lowering his head even lower.

"It's alright." She aassured him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"Okay, then." The other looked back up and smiled fondly at her.

"But guess what, I still don't have anything to eat for breakfast!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, yeah." Kukai stood up, offering his hand to her, which she took without hesitation. "Why don't you run along and change?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, again, in embarrassment. "I can take you to the ramen shop."

"Sounds great." The popstar replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Even though Kukai is no prince, he can't cook, and far from perfect, she doesn't care, because she loves him just the way he is.

**~Owari~**

**A/N: So? How was that? I personally think it's lacking a kiss, which I don't know where to put, and therefore, no kiss. I'm sorry for the late update.. but I'm busy. Me and a bunch of my friends are going to throwing out a party next week, and we still have lots of things to do! I still need to go shopping too. It will be fun x)) Don't forget to review, and I wish you all a good weekend!**

**See you soon,**

** ~Sasa**


	5. Pocky

**Title: Delicious!**

**Pairing(s): Various couples, might be major or minor.**

**Warning: OOC, fluffy, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: I'm back from my summer vacation! It was great! Now that I'm back, I decided to update this story! This chapter is dedicated to THE ZEEBRA KING for reviewing every chapter and for the idea! Enjoy~**

Chapter 5: Pocky – Rimahiko

"Come on, Rima-chan," Nagihiko pleaded, his voice desperate, "I just need you to come by for a minute to say hi and then we can leave."

"No! I am not interested in going to your stupid family reunion! I don't want to watch you dress up like a girl and then dance in front of everyone." She crossed her arms across her chest, frowning.

"Please..." He continued, "I promise to get you as many of those snacks that looks like sticks that you love so much."

"Pocky? Really?" She asked, now reconsidering his offer. "As many as I want?"

"As many as you want." He nodded, "Do we have a deal?"

"Hmmm... All right then."

* * *

Right after the reunion was finished, Nagihiko kept his promise to Rima and they both went to the convenience store to buy her pockys.

"What flavor would you like, Rima?" He asked, looking at all the available flavors.

"Strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla." She answered.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Wait... you didn't think that one of each is enough, do you?" The blonde's eyes narrowed, and she stared at him.

"Errr... I kind of do..."

"Well, it's not! I want four of each."

"Four?" The boy's eyes widened, "Can you even eat that much?" He muttered, looking over her tiny frame.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" She shouted, offended.

"Nothing! I'll get four for you. Now let's go."

They left the store not long after that. They didn't go their separate ways, though. Nagihiko always stopped by Rima's house and since her parents are rarely home, they always have the house all to themselves.

"So, Rima-chan," The Fujisaki boy said, looking at his girlfriend who's opening her first pocky – chocolate. "The reunion isn't that bad, was it?"

"You're kidding, right?" Rima questioned back.

"Um, no. Why? Was it that bad?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

"How come?"

"First of all, when you arrive at the house, you immediately went into your room and change into girl clothes." She swallowed her first pocky. "Second, you told me to not move an inch and just sit down on the couch." Swallowed another one.

"And...?"

"And then you appeared from behind the curtain and started dancing." Third pocky, gone. "But worst of all, after you finished the performance you didn't change into your normal clothes and introduced me as your girlfriend to the whole family when you're looking like a girl! God." The small girl ate the rest of the pocky in the box fast, and reached for her second flavor – vanilla.

"Okay. Maybe that last one wasn't so great." He winced despite himself.

"You think?"

Silence followed her last retort. None of them said anything, and Nagihiko just watched Rima as she devoured the vanilla pocky in a very fast pace.

"Rima-chan, eat slower." The boy told her, surprised at her quick pace. She might choke!

"No."

"Yes. Eat slower. You might choke." He reminded her, "And plus, you don't want to finish all those today, do you?"

"I do. I want to finish all of this by tonight. Why?"

"No reason. But if you eat too much, you might not be able to curl up into your little ball anymore..."

He was teasing her and she knew that. She only curled up into a small ball to make her best friend, Amu, freak out (because when she does that the pink-haired girl will immediately feel guilty no matter what) and treat her to something good.

"Shut up..." She looked up and her hazel eyes met his, "Nagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if I pig out, became fat and not so cute anymore you will still love me, right?" She asked, her voice so small and so soft he had to smile.

"Of course," He replied without wasting one second.

"So why should I care? You'll stay with me anyway." And she smiled back, reaching into the box of vanilla pocky and fed the last one to him.

**~Owari~  
**

**A/N: Yeah. That's it. Short, I know. I thought the beginning is too rushed but I liked the ending. Review!**

**Love,**

**~Sasa**


End file.
